Incandescent tungsten filament lamps were the first source of light that was created. These incandescent lamps were later used on dimmers that controlled the amount of power going into the lamps to provide dimming of the light output and for energy savings. HID or metal halide lamps and fluorescent lamps were later discovered that offered increased lamp life and brighter outputs over the incandescent lamps. These HID or fluorescent lamps operated with a ballast that first ignited an arc and then limited the power to the lamp to keep the arc operating. Certain HID or fluorescent lamps could be used with special dimming ballasts that could be dimmed for additional energy savings.
More recently, advances in LED brightness and efficacy have allowed LED lamps and LED modules to be developed that could offer even longer lamp life and brighter outputs when properly configured, to compete with HID or fluorescent lamps. A driver is used to provide the correct power to the LEDs either through PWM, constant voltage, or constant current. The LED lamps and LED modules could be hard-wired directly to the driver in an internal or external configuration, or can be eliminated with the use of dimmable AC LEDs and special IC chips. The drivers could be made dimmable for use with the already inherent nature of energy savings provided by the LEDs.
For new designs and ease of retrofits, it is desirable to have one LED light or LED module that can be installed into existing incandescent, compact fluorescent or HID fixtures to ultimately create a longer lasting and energy efficient LED light fixture.
The present invention provides for an LED light or LED module that allows an end user to have a retrofit LED lamp option to existing halogen, compact fluorescent, or HID fixtures. The same present invention also provides for an LED light or LED module option that allows an end user to readily install a new LED light or LED module as a recessed down light for new installations.
Lastly, the present invention will provide for a thermally efficient, better, and lightweight LED light that can be installed in multiple applications including new recessed down light installations with very low ceiling height clearances.